


Your heart over mine

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [3]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Agora tudo que a mandingueira dissera fazia sentido. Toda a vida de Afonso parecia se dissolver. Amália perdera as memórias dele. O bebê estava em risco. O rei Augusto morto, guerra e mortes, Amália dada como morta após desaparecer enquanto trabalhava na floresta, Virgílio desaparecido após partir ao encontro de uma mulher chamada Brice. E no meio de tudo isso, uma esperança surgindo repentinamente para guiar novamente a vida do ex-príncipe.
Relationships: Amália Giordano & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	Your heart over mine

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2018;
> 
> Caminho alternativo onde Amália não perdeu o bebê na queda (TÔ MUITO REVOLTADA COM ISSO! Ò.Ó“). Bom... Aí vai mais Afonsália, espero que gostem. *-------*
> 
> Fiz essa fic com base nos últimos capítulos e informações sobre os que ainda virão + um coração Afonsália destroçado (nem vou assistir a próxima semana Ç_Ç) + uma imaginação fértil.
> 
> Algumas cenas dessa one foram reaproveitadas na minha fic "Cada dia da minha vida". Se você achar que já viu isso em algum lugar, foi nessa fanfic. AMBAS as histórias são minhas.
> 
> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Amália olhava pensativamente para a paisagem que se estendia. Virgílio a convidara para passear. Há dias sua vida estava mais confusa do que jamais estivera em qualquer momento. Sua mãe havia dito que ela estava grávida quando acordou, do estranho que afirmava ser seu marido. De todas as coisas que lhe contaram, das quais ela não lembrava, essa parecia a mais inconcebível.

No começo do passeio Virgílio tentara puxar conversa com palavras e frases não muito claras, querendo saber se ela sofrera algo mais grave que a pancada na cabeça, e Amália imaginou que ele deveria estar se referindo ao bebê. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, tinha sentido medo, a ideia de permitir qualquer proximidade de Virgílio com seu bebê parecia apavorante, por mais que ela mal conseguisse acreditar que estava realmente grávida, e de um homem do qual sequer se lembrava de conhecer. Por mais confuso que fosse, por mais que não tivesse ideia do que fazer nos próximos meses ou mesmo depois, antes que seu cérebro pudesse raciocinar, seu coração respondeu por ela, e mentiu. “O médico disse que não há como meu bebê ter sobrevivido, e as chances de que eu o tenha perdido são praticamente totais,” ela disse. Não sabia o que falaria quando sua mentira ficasse evidente algum tempo depois, mas assim ganharia tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Virgílio fingira tristeza e tentara consolá-la, mas Amália sentiu-se ainda mais apreensiva ao enxergar satisfação no fundo de seus olhos.

Os dois caminharam mais alguns metros e o comerciante a abraçou por trás. Quando as mãos dele tocaram seu ventre, seu instinto protetor se ativou outra vez, e Amália sentiu vontade de empurrá-lo. Mas não o fez, porque não encontrara motivos para isso, e assim acabaria denunciando que havia mentido.

\- Quando você estiver plenamente recuperada... Podemos repensar no nosso casamento – ele falou em seu ouvido, fazendo questão de enfatizar a palavra “nosso”.

\- Hum... – respondeu simplesmente.

******

\- Filha... – Constância chamou ao entrar no quarto, já à noite, e ver Amália sentada na cama, abraçando os joelhos, e com uma expressão aflita no rosto.

Ela olhava pela janela e do lado de fora a mulher mais velha viu Afonso sentado, olhando as estrelas, completamente perdido e igualmente angustiado. Constância podia jurar que viu lágrimas nos olhos do genro, mas àquela distância não podia ter certeza. Olhou novamente para Amália, agora com as pernas estendidas e as mãos passeando devagar pela barriga, nem parecia consciente do que estava fazendo. Sem muita certeza do que fazer ou falar, sentou ao lado da filha.

\- O Virgílio sabe?

\- Sabe o que, minha mãe?

\- Que você não perdeu o bebê, mas que agora tem que tomar o dobro de cuidado nesses primeiros meses.

\- Não...

Constância ficou em silêncio, procurando as palavras certas para continuar, mas Amália falou antes.

\- Ele quis saber, mas eu não sei... Não sei porque. Fique com medo de contar. Tive um mal pressentimento. Disse a ele que perdi.

\- Talvez seja melhor assim por enquanto – respondeu gentilmente, acariciando os cabelos ruivos da jovem.

Pensou em sair para deixá-la dormir, mas os olhos de Amália se estreitaram e ela se encolheu outra vez, agora chorando silenciosamente e se deixando acolher no abraço da mãe.

\- Não faz sentido carregar um bebê de um homem do qual sequer me lembro – ela murmurou com a voz afetada pelas lágrimas.

\- Imagino sua confusão, minha filha.

\- Mas eu tive que protegê-lo, ele ainda é meu...

Constância olhou outra vez pela janela. Afonso estava olhando para o lado, como se tivesse percebido o choro de Amália, e era evidente que tudo que ele queria era correr para dentro, abraçar Amália e confortá-la, mas isso havia sido uma péssima ideia nos últimos dias. Lágrimas finalmente escaparam dos olhos do ex-príncipe, e ele se levantou, caminhando para fora do alcance da vista da janela.

******

Amália observou pela janela Virgílio ir embora. Conseguira convencê-lo a deixá-la sozinha. Quando o noivo foi embora, ela olhou para baixo e acariciou a barriga, logo se tornaria difícil esconder aquilo de Virgílio, em algum momento ele perceberia. Ela vinha tendo sonhos... Sonhos que se repetiam. Um homem ferido na floresta, caído entre o capim alto do campo. Amália o encontrava da maneira mais inusitada possível, tropeçando nele. No primeiro sonho pensou estar no meio de uma guerra, encontrando um homem morto. Mas tudo permanecia calmo ao seu redor, e ele respirava. Amália tentava acordá-lo, mas ele não reagia. Ela queria focalizar seu rosto e identificá-lo, mas não conseguia. Então de repente ele segurava sua mão e ela o olhava surpresa, mas sempre acordava antes de poder ver seu rosto. E por algum motivo se sentia desesperada para lembrar, como se um importante tesouro perdido pudesse ser encontrado em tais sonhos. Conseguia sentir que algo faltava, como se fosse tirado dela, mas o que poderia ser?

******

Amália trabalhava em sua barraca de caldos, mas imersa nos próprios pensamentos uma vez que no momento não havia nenhum cliente. Diana a estava ajudando hoje, e a observando atentamente. Na verdade já chamara a amiga uma vez, e Amália não tinha notado. Diana observou a observou, pensando no que poderia estar ocupando seus pensamentos. Virgílio não sabia do bebê, ainda, Amália havia dito. Logo ela se aproximaria dos três meses de gravidez e para olhos atentos, coisa que Virgílio sempre tinha quando se tratava de praticar algum mal, ficaria fácil perceber. De repente Diana assustou-se quando Amália derrubou uma tigela no chão, que por sorte não quebrou, e preparou-se para amparar a amiga de outro possível desmaio. Mas ela estava apoiada na bancada de trabalho, com um olhar assustado. Apanhou o item e o colocou em cima da bancada antes de chamá-la.

\- Amália...? Amália?

A ruiva inspirou fundo e ficou numa postura mais ereta, com o olhar ainda perdido. Flashes estranhos tinham surgido repentinamente em sua cabeça. Um homem ferido deitado em sua cama, no seu quarto, na sua casa, os dois conversando na cozinha, os dois olhando as estrelas à noite, e outra lembrança menos clara dos dois conversando em outra noite e ele quase caindo, ainda ferido.

\- Amália? – Diana tornou a chamar – Você está bem? – Perguntou, agora de fato preocupada.

\- Sim. Eu só...

\- Da última vez que me disse isso, você desmaiou.

Amália olhou confusa para a amiga, não se lembrava disso.

\- Amália, o que aconteceu?

\- Diana, me diga, sinceramente... Já abriguei alguém ferido em minha casa?

A loura arregalou os olhos, e seu coração se agitou. Amália estava lembrando de alguma coisa? Diana não sabia o que exatamente acontecera na primeira estadia de Afonso na casa da família, mas sabia que Amália e Tiago o haviam levado ferido para casa e cuidado dele. E que Virgílio aparecera furioso certo dia após visitar a casa de Amália na noite anterior, falando sobre um desconhecido ferido que a família estava abrigando.

\- Sim – Diana falou com um pouco mais de empolgação do que pretendia, automaticamente se contendo e olhando em volta buscando por sinais de Virgílio, agradecendo por não vê-lo – Meses atrás você e Tiago encontraram Afonso ferido na floresta e o levaram pra casa.

Amália arregalou os olhos. Os sonhos... Agora faziam algum sentido. E de repente ela podia ver o rosto de Afonso em todos eles.

******

\- Quando esta guerra acabar, pensaremos em como colocar as coisas em ordem – Catarina dizia.

\- Talvez seja preciso colocá-las um pouco mais em ordem para acabar com a guerra, antes que ela acabe conosco.

\- O que quer dizer, Constantino? Vai recuar depois de virmos tão longe? Você matou seu velho amigo, Artena perdeu rei, o povo está revoltado, pessoas estão desaparecendo e morrendo... Simplesmente satisfazer o povo não vai fazer a guerra acabar bem pra nós.

\- Eu sei... Por isso alguns passos um pouco mais largos que esse são necessários. Boas negociações com Montemor... Com as pessoas certas e com os argumentos certos. Com o exército que tenho agora, penso que será difícil recusarem. O que quero saber, princesa...

\- Agora sou uma rainha.

\- Claro. Uma rainha por armação, mas ainda assim uma rainha – o homem provocou – O que eu dizia é que gostaria de saber o que faremos a respeito desse seu casamento com o ex-príncipe de Montemor. Foi uma boa estratégia pra incitar a guerra. Mas como _nós_ ficamos agora?

\- Até o fim dessa guerra, Afonso deverá cair.

\- Não podemos ter certeza de que isso acontecerá, ainda que ele esteja à frente de nosso exército.

\- Só precisamos aguardar o confronto final. Poucos sairão vivos. E sem muitas razões pra lutar como ele está agora, não fará muito tentando sobreviver. Lutará pelo povo que é o que ainda temos.

\- Então é bom que ele não parta para Montemor.

\- Por que não? Se ele vir com seus próprios olhos a perturbação que a tolice e incompetência de seu próprio irmão causaram ao povo, isso o fará ter mais vontade de lutar.

\- Acontece que eu venho de Montemor. E vi com meus próprios olhos a plebeia que nossos homens juram ter visto morta. Viva, muito viva.

Catarina arregalou os olhos. Não deveriam apenas tê-la dado como morta, deviam tê-la feito sumir, para muito mais longe do que Montemor.

\- Incompetentes!! Onde a largaram?! Deveriam tê-la levado a um reino longe e desconhecido o suficiente para que nunca mais aparecesse aqui ou em Montemor.

\- Traidores e desertores sempre existirão pelos mais diversos motivos. Todos sumiram depois de nos comunicar que haviam feito o trabalho. Já ordenei que outros soldados os tragam ou os matem se os encontrarem, mas devem estar longe depois de tantas semanas.

\- De qualquer forma... O mais importante agora é deixar nosso exército forte e imbatível. O confronto final se aproxima. E não deveremos nos curvar a Montemor ou qualquer outro reino. Não vou cometer os mesmos erros de meu pai.

Demétrio e Afonso se olharam. O ex-príncipe estava tremendo e lágrimas corriam de seus olhos. Nem todas as paredes do castelo ocultavam sons e era fácil ouvir o que se passava dentro do quarto de Catarina.

\- Você deve ir – o braço direito do rei Augusto sussurrou.

Afonso permaneceu em silêncio.

\- A rainha será presa por traição. Bem como o duque.

\- Mas ela dispensou você – Afonso murmurou.

\- Mas não os soldados – disse olhando para os homens armados junto com eles – Ou você. Você ainda é rei de Artena até que o casamento seja anulado. Basta que lhes dê uma ordem e será oficial. Não garante que acabe com a guerra, mas uma batalha sangrenta que resultará na morte de ainda mais civis pode ser evitada.

\- Amália... – Afonso sussurrou, inspirando fundo para conter as lágrimas.

\- Eu sei... – Demétrio falou gentilmente em consolo – É por isso que você deve ir. Ouvi alguns homens do duque quando invadi o castelo. Pelo que diziam, ela estava com alguém do castelo de Montemor, não deve ser difícil encontrá-la.

Afonso olhou para Demétrio, e para os homens enfileirados aguardando ordens, os poucos soldados leais a Augusto que não tinham se curvado completamente a Catarina e Constantino. Poucos, mas suficientes para iniciar o fim daquela guerra.

\- Estamos apenas esperando sua ordem – Demétrio falou.

Afonso se afastou da parede onde estava apoiado, ficando de frente para os soldados.

\- Eu condeno a rainha Catarina e o duque Constantino por traição, e devem ambos ficar detidos em masmorras separadas o mais fortemente guardadas possível. As chaves devem ser mantidas também longe, por um guardião confiável.

\- Eu posso fazer isso.

\- Não, Demétrio. Não será difícil pra eles convencer algum outro soldado a lhe fazer algum mal. Deve ser alguém que desconheçam. E a você deixo essa missão.

Demétrio assentiu e olhou para os soldados, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. No momento exato em que cercaram a porta do quarto a rainha e o duque abriram a porta, provavelmente atraídos pelo barulho, e por um instante ficaram em choque.

\- O que significa isso?! – Catarina perguntou olhando para Afonso.

\- Acho que nós deveríamos fazer essa pergunta a vossa majestade e ao duque – Demétrio respondeu ironicamente.

\- Você...!

\- Ambos estão presos condenados por traição aos reinos de Artena e Montemor, além de falsos testemunhos sobre informações de guerra e declarações de mortes de civis – Afonso falou friamente encarando a rainha – Ficarão ambos detidos nas masmorras até que sejam feitas as negociações certas pra acabar com essa guerra totalmente desnecessária.

O duque tentou lutar, mas o momento de choque foi suficiente para que fosse desarmado e levado pelos soldados, o que não o impediu de encarar Afonso com ódio mortal até desaparecer no fim do corredor. Catarina forçou os guardas que a levavam a pararem quando passou por Afonso.

\- Não entendo o que está fazendo, Afonso... E um dia você vai aprender... – ela murmurou com ódio – Que está fazendo tudo errado para ambos os reinos, e jogando fora a chance das nossas vidas.

\- Você entende sim. Entende bem demais – o rei respondeu com mágoa e raiva – E por que esperar pelas lições dos anos se tanto podemos aprender com os dias? – Ele questionou ironicamente com a frase que ouvira dela tempos atrás.

A princesa rugiu de raiva, sendo arrastada pelos guardas na mesma direção que haviam levado Constantino. Demétrio e Afonso observaram o corredor até os guardas desaparecerem. Demétrio sorriu e fez uma breve reverência a Afonso, indicando que partisse.

\- A prisão da rainha por traição e com todas essas testemunhas de suas confissões, automaticamente anula o casamento, sem necessariamente você deixar de ser o rei. Mas caso realmente decida abdicar do trono quando isso se resolver... Por pouco tempo, e ainda que nessas condições, quero que tenha certeza que foi uma honra enorme para Artena tê-lo como rei, Afonso. Se não fosse você, muito mais vidas estariam perdidas até agora.

\- Eu é que te agradeço, Demétrio. Por tudo, por todas as chances que me foram tiradas, e que você acaba de restituir.

\- Agora vá. Traga Amália e seu filho de volta para Artena.

O bebê... Afonso tinha evitado pensar nele. Amália podia estar viva, mas nada garantia que ela não tivesse perdido a criança.

\- Agora mesmo – respondeu, trocando um sorriso e um último aceno com Demétrio, antes de correr para fora do castelo.

******

\- Afonso, é melhor que tenha certeza do que está dizendo! – Martino falava claramente perturbado.

\- Nós ouvimos. Eu, Demétrio e os soldados. Catarina e Constantino permanecerão encarcerados na masmorra por traição. As confissões e a prisão tornam meu casamento com a rainha nulo.

\- Mas você... – Martino começou.

\- Ainda sou rei. Deixar Artena sem o rei com a guerra ainda em curso pode trazer consequências ainda piores. Irei a Montemor, encontrarei Amália, e aproveitarei a chance para tentar algum acordo. Primeiro com Montemor, depois com os outros reinos. Se houver qualquer chance dessa guerra acabar sem mais vidas serem perdidas, tem que ser aproveitada – Afonso falou olhando para Levi.

O menino estava morando com a família de Amália desde que perdera sua mãe. Não pela guerra, mas pelo ódio insano de Virgílio, que indiretamente fora um fator para começar o conflito, junto a outras ações do duque e da rainha. Mil pensamentos cruzaram a mente de Afonso, como se revisse toda a sua vida desde que conhecera Amália, e pensou em Virgílio novamente. O homem fora encontrado morto após ser visto entrando na floresta para procurar uma mulher chamada Brice, da qual não se tinha notícias até então. Estava tão consumido pelo ódio quando Amália fora dada como morta, que nem parecia mais humano. Afastando tais coisas de sua mente, Afonso olhou para Constância, calada, em choque, e agora chorando, sendo consolado por Martino.

\- Afonso... – Diana chamou – O bebê...

\- Não sabemos. Ouvimos o duque relatando o que ouviu dos soldados. Apenas que Amália está viva e com alguém do castelo de Montemor, nada disseram sobre nosso filho.

\- Tem seis meses agora. Devia ser evidente – Tiago disse.

\- Talvez ela tenha tomado precauções pra não ser reconhecida e junto a isso proteger o bebê. Ou então...

\- Afonso, não! – Diana pediu – Vamos acreditar que foi a primeira opção. Um pouco de esperança nunca fez mal a ninguém.

\- Assim espero que seja.

\- Eu posso ir com você – Tiago se ofereceu.

\- Não. Eu agradeço, Tiago. E tenho certeza que ainda mais do que eu, quer ver Amália. Mas fique aqui. Constância e Martino estão abalados. Levi precisa que cuidem dele. Você e Diana serão os pilares dessa casa agora.

O jovem assentiu, encarando o rei com coragem e concordância.

******

\- O povo deve ser acolhido, ainda assim os muros devem ser protegidos – a voz de Rodolfo podia ser ouvida nos corredores.

\- Querido... – Lucrécia – Isso soa como se quisesse proteger os muros das pessoas, do povo.

\- Estamos no meio de uma guerra. Não é isso que eu quis dizer.

\- Vossa majestade, se me permite – Cássio – Há muitas pessoas lá fora, e algumas sendo socorridas ao livre, acho que o castelo tem capacidade ao menos para abrigar algumas crianças e pessoas em estado mais grave até que a situação se estabilize.

Rodolfo olhou para Lucrécia, interrogativamente. Depois para Petrônio e Orlando.

\- Eu concordo com ele, meu bem – Lucrécia falou.

\- Eu acho... – Petrônio fez uma breve pausa – Que isso fortaleceria ainda mais sua imagem perante o povo.

\- Além de evitar mais mortes – Orlando completou.

\- Pois bem, façam isso, mas somente nas alas mais afastadas das áreas mais importantes do castelo, é prudente evitar que qualquer pessoa fique circulando aqui.

A conversa foi interrompida quando uma figura encapuzada irrompeu no corredor.

\- Acabei de dizer que os civis não devem vir aqui – Rodolfo sussurrou – Quem deixou ele entrar? E quem é ele?

Cássio pôs a mão em sua espada, preparando-se para defender a todos.

\- A espada não é necessária, meu amigo.

Todos se viraram na direção do estranho ao reconhecerem a voz de Afonso. O rei de Artena removeu o capuz, e os encarou. Os cinco vasculharam em suas mentes quais notícias ou acontecimentos poderiam tê-lo trazido a Montemor. Porém, quando Afonso encarou Cássio, ele soube. Não tinha ideia de como Afonso sabia, mas era por isso que estava aqui.

*****

\- Ela estava confusa. E provavelmente ainda sem várias memórias quando a encontramos. Foi deixada na entrada do campo que leva ao caminho pra Artena. Creio que os soldados que a abandonaram a deixaram pra morrer.

\- Eles a feriram?!

\- Nada além de machucados leves. Mas penso que a deveriam tê-la deixado muito mais longe. No entanto decidiram desertar. Encontramos armaduras dos soldados de Artena abandonadas perto do local.

\- A memória...

\- Além das notícias que já tinham chegado até Montemor, ela nos contou algumas coisas, sobre o acidente e outros fatos confusos. Diante da perturbação de Rodolfo com o relato de Amália, descobrimos outra coisa. Há alguns meses uma mulher esteve aqui, se chamava Brice. E até hoje o rei, Petrônio e Orlando juram que era uma bruxa e sentem pavor só e ouvir falar nela. A expulsaram do castelo a muito custo e a deixaram em um lugar qualquer da floresta. Achei absurdo, mas os três acreditam que o que aconteceu a Amália pode ser obra de Brice.

Afonso pensou. O ódio de Virgílio, sua morte, uma mulher chamada Brice, o acidente e a amnésia de Amália... E ligou os pontos. Nunca acreditara em magia negra, mas não podia negar que fazia sentido.

\- Afonso, por acaso há uma mulher em Artena chamada Brice?

O rei assentiu, ainda não acreditando em tudo aquilo.

\- Ainda assim me custa acreditar no que os três disseram.

\- Eu não sei, Cássio... Mas seja verdade ou não, essa suposta bruxa não foi a única culpada.

Queria perguntar sobre a gravidez de Amália, mas tinha medo da resposta, por isso não falou nada. Pararam de andar e percebeu que tinham parado na porta do quarto onde Amália dormira da primeira vez que estivera em Montemor.

\- O deixarei aqui. E estarei no castelo se precisar. Boa sorte, meu amigo.

\- Muito obrigado, Cássio.

Os dois se despediram e Afonso foi deixado sozinho. Respirou fundo e provavelmente ficou mais que cinco minutos encarando a porta antes de bater suavemente nela. Sem resposta, decidiu entrar. Abriu a porta devagar, entrando lentamente no quarto, e a fechando. Tudo estava exatamente como se lembrava. Amália estava parada na janela, olhando o lado de fora, os longos cabelos ruivos trançados de um jeito novo, que ele ainda não tinha visto, mas igualmente bonito, comentaria sobre isso mais tarde. Afonso passou longos segundos a fitando, queria correr e abraçá-la. Estava viva! Viva!

\- Amália...

A plebeia ergueu a cabeça, levando bastante tempo para se virar e olhá-lo, e quando o fez estava chorando. Cássio não dissera até onde iam as memórias que ela tinha recuperado, talvez ainda não lembrasse dele, ou do casamento, ou de qualquer coisa. Afonso olhou para baixo, desesperado para saber outra coisa. Amália estava usando um vestido, suas roupas tradicionais não estavam à vista. E Afonso fechou os olhos, respirando fundo ao ver a clara evidência de uma gravidez de seis meses. Ela sabia por que estava grávida? Lembrava de quem era o bebê? E se pensasse que era de Virgílio? Como doeria se fosse assim...

Afonso a olhou outra vez, se perguntando se deveria sair, esperar mais um pouco. Mas Amália sorriu, então apertou os olhos, dos quais escaparam mais lágrimas, depois sorriu de novo. Afonso riu para ela, e Amália se atirou em seus braços. Beijaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez, marcando um novo início. Sem Virgílio, sem Catarina, sem amnésia, sem ninguém para dizer que não. A plebeia o abraçou como se dependesse disso para viver e Afonso a apertou contra ele, nunca mais querendo soltá-la, acariciando seu cabelo e a deixando chorar.

\- Me perdoa. Afonso, me perdoa – ela murmurou.

Afonso beijou seu rosto e ergueu-a em seus braços, sentando-se na cama com ela no colo. Amália se acalmou quando ele estendeu a mão para secar suas lágrimas, e o olhou. Ele não imaginava que no instante em que entrou no quarto ela havia acabado de lembrar do casamento e da lua de mel dos dois.

— Meu amor, se há alguém que não deve me pedir perdão é você – falou suavemente antes de beijar a testa da plebeia.

— Temos que conversar.

— Eu sei. Há muito pra conversarmos. Mas não tem que ser agora. O destino é implacável. Não negocia. Ele nos uniu outra vez. E é tudo que importa agora.

Amália abaixou o olhar para onde a mão de Afonso a acariciava em sua barriga, e sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.

— Eu teria levado um susto se já estivesse assim quando perdi a memória.

Os dois compartilharam uma risada.

— Você não tem ideia do susto que eu levei quando você foi dada como morta.

\- Então era verdade?

\- Alguém ordenou que guardas abandonassem você no reino mais longe possível depois de te emboscarem na floresta. Mas por sorte decidiram desertar aqui em Montemor, e te deixaram desacordada. Os responsáveis estão presos agora. Falaremos disso mais tarde.

\- Minha família... O povo...

\- Estão bem. Aproveitarei minha estadia aqui pra tentar alguns acordos que ao menos diminuam as consequências da guerra. Mas agora fale sobre você. O que aconteceu?

\- Cássio me trouxe pro castelo. Depois de tudo acabei me convencendo que seria mais seguro por enquanto – ela indicou o bebê – Cuidaram bem de mim. Em pensar que era tudo que eu não queria daquela vez... Ao menos me deixaram fazer tudo sozinha dentro dos limites. Tudo estava tão confuso... Eu não sabia o que fazer.

\- Temi que você pensasse que...

\- Que o bebê era de Virgílio? Não fazia sentido. Nunca cheguei a me casar com ele. E fui levada de Artena antes que ele descobrisse que eu menti. Mais alguns dias e ele teria percebido, tenho certeza.

\- Como?

\- Antes de me pegarem na floresta, eu tive sonhos... Com o dia que nos conhecemos, mas nunca conseguia ver seu rosto. Um dia quando Diana estava me ajudando na barraca, me ocorreram algumas memórias repentinamente. Naquela mesma tarde me emboscaram. Quando cheguei aqui e conversei com Cássio e com seu irmão, outras memórias surgiram. E depois mais delas. Eu levei um tempo pra absorver tudo isso. Mas agora que tudo faz sentido, eu senti raiva, tanta raiva, de tudo que nós perdemos.

\- Vamos criar memórias novas. E ainda melhores, eu garanto a você. Ninguém mais poderá fazer nada pra nos separar.

A conversa não continuou. Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Amália riu. Afonso esperou um segundo mais, precisava sentir de novo para acreditar que não era um sonho. Então ele riu junto com Amália quando o bebê chutou outra vez. Os dois afagaram juntos o local onde haviam sentido o movimento. Afonso a encarou profundamente e trocaram o mais lindo sorriso, antes de se beijarem outra vez. Amália acariciou seu cabelo, e o coração de Afonso apertou com a falta que sentira daquilo e a vontade de recuperar todo o tempo perdido. O rei beijou sua barriga, como havia feito no dia em que descobriram que ela estava grávida, e novamente seus lábios. Depois se apertaram em outro abraço.

\- De todas as estrelas que eu já vi, nenhuma é tão bela quanto você e o nosso filho.

\- E eu tenho certeza que nenhum príncipe ou rei foi tão amado quanto eu amo vocês dois.

Afonso afagou os cabelos ruivos enquanto se olhavam.

\- O que vai acontecer agora?

\- Nada que nos separe.

Amália ainda tinha tanto a perguntar, e sabia que ele também. Mas o silêncio era mais que suficiente para os dois agora. Não protestou quando Afonso a deitou cuidadosamente na cama macia e tirou as botas para se acomodar ao seu lado. Abraçados, os dois observaram o céu azul através da janela. O céu que tinham esperança que logo as pessoas poderiam observar com alegria de novo, sem temer a guerra em volta delas.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços


End file.
